


Stars

by SoYouGayHuh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Saimota Week 2020, Soft Boys, Stargazing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoYouGayHuh/pseuds/SoYouGayHuh
Summary: Shuichi loves the stars, he loves gazing at them from his window.He also loves his boyfriend looking at them with him.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 30





	Stars

Shuichi loved nighttime.He loved the moon, the streetlights, the silence.It was all beautiful, especially the stars.They painted the dark, night sky making sure you could tell that it was only a dark shade of blue, not pitch black.He also loved how the sky wasn’t entirely bedded with stars, just randomly scattered around, like when someone flicks a paint brush with white paint onto a dark surface, it instantly turns into something new, something much more beautiful.

Now you’re probably wondering what makes the stars so special that he would describe them in such a pleasant matter.Well that would be easy.You see, close your eyes and think about what the sky looks like at night, now take away the stars.It looks boring doesn’t it?There is barley any light, almost compares to a person if they were only to wear one colour for the rest of their life, they would look awfully bland wouldn’t they?That’s why Shuichi loved them so much, it brought a beautiful light to something that was meant to be so dark.He could associate that with a lot of things.

As his thoughts fell silent he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, turning his head he saw the face of his boyfriend, Kaito Momota.Shuichi didn’t know how it happened, one day they were laying on the grass after working out together ( and by together he means Shuichi doing things while Kaito just laid there) and then he the purple haired man leaned in and kissed him.It was definitely a shock considering how many people though Kaito loved Maki but as you can so clearly see, that appeared to be wrong.

“What are you doing here?” He softly asked the man behind him.He wasn’t at all complaining at his presence, it was just that Kaito was so busy lately that they hardly had moments like this.

“I finished doing what I needed to do earlier than expected, so I figured I’d come and see you.” Kaito answered him before resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.Shuichi pushed himself further to Kaito and looking up again at the stars.He felt the arbs around his waist tighten and, if it was even possible, they where brought closer together, the taller man nestling his face in Shuichi’s neck.

That was it.Just a nice, pleasant silence.Everything at that moment was perfect and content, their bodies slowly swaying from side to side.And in that moment was when Shuichi realised just how much he missed these moments, where no words had to be spoken, where one simple move was worth a thousand words.There was no problem in the world, no stress, no pointless drama, just....them.

“I missed this...” Kaito mumbles into his neck before bringing it back up to rest on his shoulder.His arms started to slowly run light strokes up and down Shuichis waist in a comforting matter.

“Yeah...me too.” He sighed and dropped his head forward.Honestly, Shuichi couldn’t remember the last time they did this as it was mostly just short cuddles on the weekend before they both had to get up.A soft touch came to his face as Kaito brought his face up to meet his own and brought him into a light kiss.It was soft, gentle but it said so much.Shuichi could never be sad as long as he was there to comfort him.That’s why he likes the stars so much, Kaito was the star in his own night sky.


End file.
